En busca de la felicidad (Adaptación)
by Nataly -HIJA DE DIOS
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando sientes que todo te sale mal? ¿Y más aún si tu esposa te deja? Sientes que no tienes el apoyo de nadie, pero que pasa cuando una persona por la cual darías tu vida, por esa persona, tu luchas por salir adelante (Adaptación de la historia de Chris Gardner llevada al cine y los personajes son de Meyer, solo parte de la trama, un minimo, me pertenece)
1. Introducción

¿Qué sucede cuando sientes que todo te sale mal? ¿Y más aún si tu esposa te deja? Sientes que no tienes el apoyo de nadie, pero que pasa cuando una persona por la cual darías tu vida, por esa persona, tu luchas por salir adelante, porque un tropezón no es caída, y no todos los días llueve, un día saldrá el sol más brillante que hayas visto y sabrás que tus problemas se han terminado.


	2. Una vida dificil

**Dysclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es la historia llevada al cine de Chris Gardner, solo me pertenece un mínimo de la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV:<strong>

-Despierta Eddie-llamé a mi pequeño hijo de 5 años.  
>-Cinco minutos más papá-respondió cubriéndose aún más con la desaliñada manta de su cama.<br>-No podemos Ed, se te hace tarde…  
>-Ok-se levantó a regañadientes.<p>

La rutina de todas las mañanas, Tanya preparaba el desayuno para Eddie y para mí antes de irse a trabajar, luego yo levantaba a Eddie, desayunábamos juntos, lo dejaba en el kínder y me iba a trabajar. Vendo oximetros en hospitales, casas, almacenes… ¿Que es un oximetro? Es un artefacto portátil para medir el pulso; aunque la palabra vendo está sobrevalorada, hace mucho tiempo que no vendo uno.

-Papá…-susurró Eddie a pocas cuadras de llegar a su kínder-creo que haré una lista.  
>-¿Lista de qué?-sabía a qué se refería, pero quería saber su respuesta.<br>-De cumpleaños-respondió  
>-Pero sabes que solo serán un par de cosas ¿verdad?-le pregunté<br>-Sí lo sé, pero es para verla con detenimiento, así escogeré mejor-mi hijo era muy listo…  
>-Es una gran idea, haz esa lista-le sonreí<br>-¿No te aburres aquí?-le pregunté al llegar al kínder.  
>-No-respondió-Papá ¿iremos al parque luego del kínder?<br>-No, tengo que trabajar-pero vi sus ojitos brillantes- ya veremos-le dije  
>-Está bien, adiós papá-se despidió abrazándome.<br>-Adiós pequeño-le bese en la frente

Salí del kínder para empezar mi jornada habitual.

-Disculpe señor-llamé al conserje del kínder-¿cuándo piensan quitar esto?-señale un mural que tenía escrito groserías, la única palabra buena era felicidad, pero estaba escrito "FELYCIDAD"  
>-Lo siento, pero no es mi trabajo-respondió<br>-Sí lo es, usted es el conserje-le dije  
>-Sí, pero no me han autorizado para que pinte la pared.-me fui para no seguir discutiendo<p>

Hola, soy Edward Cullen, vi a mi padre por primera vez cuando tenía 20 años, ahora tengo 28, viví con mi madre en un pueblito llamado Forks, en Washington, y todavía era pequeño cuando decidí que mis hijos sí tendrían un padre que este a su lado. Mi madre tampoco fue un gran ejemplo, desde que tuve memoria, pasó bebiendo alcohol, siempre pasaba ebria, a la única persona que extraño, es a Bella.

Bella fue mi mejor amiga, ella siempre estuvo conmigo cuando lo necesitaba, sus padres también estaban separados, y su madre no le prestaba atención, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Lo confieso, estuve enamorado de ella mucho tiempo, cuando su madre se la llevó a vivir a Phoenix quedé destrozado. Yo me fui de casa a los 17, un año después de que Bella se marchara, y llegué aquí a Nueva York, aquí conocí a Tanya, la amo como a mi vida, y gracias a ella tengo a Eddie.

-¿Qué es esto?-me preguntó un vagabundo sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿Es una máquina del tiempo? Sí parece una máquina del tiempo-repetía una y otra vez, atrayendo a los demás pasajeros del autobús.

Llegué a mi destino, la oficina del Dr. Molina….

-Dr. muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de venderle este maravilloso producto.-le estreche la mano  
>-No hace falta Edward, sé que es innecesario, aparte de ser muy caro-respondió cerrándome la puerta.<p>

Genial, un cliente menos. Fui al restaurante donde trabajaba Tanya…

-¿Que sucede?-me pregunto enfadada, al ver que eran las 2pm y aún tenía el oximetro en mis manos.  
>-Tanya, lo siento pero… ¿puedes recoger a Eddie?<br>-Edward, ¿estas bromeando?-estaba enfadada- Eddie sale a las 6pm, no llegaré a mi segundo turno-dijo.  
>-Lo sé y lo siento, pero debo ir a Brooklyn, donde el Dr. Andrews tal vez el desee un oximetro.<br>-Jajaja-rió con sarcasmo- así que llevo a Eddie a casa, lo baño, le doy la cena, lo hago dormir, ¿y vengo corriendo a las 7pm?  
>-Tanya solo por hoy ¿sí?<br>-No Edward, debo trabajar, ya llegó la nueva factura de la renta, debemos dos meses, casi tres, y debo hacer turnos dobles, arréglatelas tú-dió media vuelta y regreso a trabajar.

Debía vender 2 oximetros para pagar la renta y la comida, y otro más para sacar mi auto del depósito, el problema es que no he vendido ninguno en mucho tiempo.

Recogí a Eddie del kínder, lo llevé un rato al parque y fuimos a casa, esa noche preparé macarrones con queso, era lo más económico y decente.

-¿Desde cuando no te gustan los macarrones?-le pregunté a Eddie, quien no había comido nada de su plato.  
>-Desde que nací-respondió<p>

Me sentía mal por darle a mi hijo esta comida barata, al final se comió la mitad, lo bañé y lo acosté a dormir.

Cerca de la 10pm llegó Tanya, con una bolsa, y se desplomó en el sofá. Yo me dirigí a la cocina a servirle su cena, mientras comía yo sacaba todo de la bolsa.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté sacando un cubo de colores.  
>-Kate lo envía para Eddie, por su cumpleaños-respondió<br>-¿Es para niños?  
>-No, solamente que Kate no sabía que Eddie fuera un niño-respondió secamente<br>-Uhmm, ¿Y qué hay que hacer con el cubo?- pregunté intrigado  
>-Una vez que esté desordenado, debes dejarlo como en el principio, cada color en cada lado.<br>-Ahh.  
>-¿Has pagado los impuestos?-me preguntó<br>-No, pediré que me esperen un poco más-le respondí  
>-El mes pasado ya lo pediste-me recordó<br>-Tendré que pedir más tiempo-Tanya me miró con cara de pocos amigos- el otro mes tendré los $650 que necesito-le dije  
>-Si claro… mientras tanto, subirán los intereses-dijo mordaz<br>-Relájate amor, no estés así- la iba a abrazar pero se soltó.  
>-Debo dormir, para madrugar al trabajo-dijo y se fue a nuestra habitación.<p>

Estuve tratando de armar el cubo, durante media hora, casi lo tenía. Luego me fui a dormir ya que también debía despertarme temprano.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que les guste esta adaptación, les digo no todo será como en la pelicula, que tengan una buena noche :)<strong>


	3. Asesor de Inversiones

** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es la historia llevada al cine de Chris Gardner, solo me pertenece un mínimo de la trama.**

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, la misma rutina de cada mañana…<p>

Luego de llevar a Eddie al kínder, me fui a probar suerte a la clínica de especialidades. Iba caminando y mis ojos se centraron en un flamante Ferrari rojo, estacionado afuera del banco, solté un silbido por lo bajo…

-Wow, lindo vehículo-le dije al hombre que bajaba de el.  
>-Gracias-respondió con una sonrisa.<br>-Tengo dos preguntas para ti… ¿Qué haces? Y ¿Cómo lo haces?-le pregunté  
>-Soy asesor de inversiones-respondió tranquilo señalando el banco.<br>-¿Asesor de inversiones? ¿Estudiaste para eso en la Universidad?  
>-No hace falta, solo debes ser bueno con los números, y socializar-respondió<br>-mmm se oye fácil, bueno cuídate-le dije  
>-Si adiós-dijo mientras entraba al banco<br>-Te prestaré mi auto el fin de semana pero me lo devuelves el lunes-le dije en son de broma  
>-Si claro, te lo cuidare-dijo sonriendo<p>

Todas las personas que entraban y salían de aquel banco se los veían tan felices, ¿Por qué yo no me veía así? Ahí fue cuando vi mi oportunidad, en el banco McCarty se estaban dando cursos para asesores de Inversiones…

Al siguiente día…

-Trataré de llegar a las 6pm-le dije a Tanya en cuanto se despertó  
>-¿A dónde iras?<br>-Pasaré por el banco-le dije  
>-¿Para qué?<br>-Buscaré trabajo ahí- le respondí  
>-¿En serio? ¿Qué trabajo?-preguntó<br>-mmm no se desde niño fui muy bueno en matemáticas, pediré un trabajo relacionado con eso-contesté.  
>-Ajamm ¿Qué trabajo?<br>-Asesor de Inversiones-dije  
>-¿Asesor? ¿De inversiones?-dijo sarcástica-y luego que sigue ¿Astronauta?<br>-No me hables así Tanya-le pedí-Quiero ir a investigar y lo haré hoy.  
>-Ajá-dijo molesta- deberías vender esos aparatos.<br>-No necesito que me recuerdes mis ventas-me estaba molestando su actitud- tengo tres ventas antes de que el banco abra.  
>-Edward-comenzó a llorar-debemos pagar lo que debemos, llevo cuatro meses trabajando turnos dobles-suspiró- solo vende esos aparatos, deshazte de ellos.<br>-Tanya, eso es lo que intento hacer! Entiende que solo lo hago por ti y por Eddie  
>-¿Qué pasa contigo?-dijo mientras se iba<br>-Tanya…-la llamé pero ya se había ido.

Llegué al banco para entregar mi solicitud, pero no podía entrar con el oximetro, entonces vi a una vagabunda que estaba cantando una canción para recoger dinero, me le acerque…  
>-¿Le puedo pedir favor? ¿Puede cuidarme esto?-le pregunté y ella asintió-Solo serán cinco minutos, veré a una persona y no quiero cargar esto es pesado, tenga $1, le daré un poco más cuando regrese, no es valioso, no se vende en cualquier lado, ni siquiera yo puedo venderlo y eso que es mi trabajo-le sonreí-muchas gracias<p>

Entré al edificio y esperé con paciencia al señor Hale, hasta que llegó…

-¿El señor Cullen?  
>-Si-respondí<br>-Soy Jasper Hale, pase-entramos a su oficina y el sacó unos papeles- Esta es la solicitud, llénela y cuando lo haga, se la entrega al Sr. Emmett McCarty, deberá llenarla con cuidado ya que tenemos más de mil solicitudes y solo 20 logran entrar.

Pero yo ya no lo estaba escuchando, vi a la vagabunda de la calle correr con mi oximetro…

-Lo siento señor, traeré esta solicitud llena, me debo ir, fue un gusto-dije saliendo rápido hacia la calle.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, pasando entre todo el tránsito de autos, seguía a aquella mujer que se llevó mi máquina, la cual se dirigía a la estación del subterráneo…

-¡Hey espera!-le gritaba, pero ella no se detenía, cuando estuve a punto de alcanzarla, la puerta del metro se cerró…

¿A quien en su sano juicio se le hubiera ocurrido, confiarle un oximetro a una vagabunda? Obviamente solo a mi… Solo me quedaba llenar mi solicitud para entregársela al Sr. McCarty.

Tanya estaba muy feliz cuando me vió llegar sin el oximetro, no quería decepcionarla, así que no le dije nada…

Esa noche en las noticias estaban pasando un documental sobre el cubo de Eddie, en cual decían que expertos habían demorado media hora en resolverlo, yo ahora tardaba aproximadamente 15 minutos…

Al día siguiente Tanya nos acompañó una parte del camino al kínder, Eddie estaba muy feliz…

-Adiós mami-se despidió  
>-Adiós bebé-le respondió-Edward trata de llegar sin eso hoy ¿si?<br>-Si claro, volveré sin esto, despídete porque volveré sin el-le dije bromeando.  
>-Cuídate mami-le grito Eddie<p>

Le iba explicando a Eddie el error de la palabra del mural…

-la escribieron con Y pero debe escribirse con i latina-le expliqué  
>-Es un adjetivo-preguntó<br>-No es más bien, un sustantivo-le dije-pero no está bien escrito  
>-¿Y púdrete si?<br>-Sí esta bien escrito, pero no es correcto decirlo, No debes aprender eso, lo dicen los adultos cuando se enojan, así que no digas eso ¿si?  
>-Esta bien papi-me sonrió<br>-¿Que dice tu mochila?-le pregunté  
>-Mi apodo-respondió- en el kínder nos llamamos con apodos.<br>-¿Y como te dicen?  
>-El rey del camino-dijo orgulloso-¿y tu tenias alguno?<br>-Sí-dije  
>-¿Cual?<br>-El diez galones-respondí  
>-Y ¿por que?<br>-Porque cuando estaba en la escuela, era muy inteligente, y decían que mi cabeza era tan grande que solo me quedaría un sombrero enorme llamado así-le expliqué  
>-Ahhh Hoss usa ese-dijo<br>-¿Quien es Hoss?-quise saber  
>-Hoss Cartwright, el de Bonanza-dijo mi hijo<br>-Y ¿donde has visto bonanza?  
>-En el kínder, luego del crucero del amor<br>-¿El crucero del amor?  
>-Sip-dijo con inocencia.- Escribí la lista para mi cumpleaños<br>-¿A sí? Y ¿que quieres?-le pregunté  
>-Un balón de baloncesto-respondió<p>

En la escuela hablé muy seriamente con la maestra de mi hijo…

-Eddie dice que aquí ve televisión-le dije  
>-Solo un poco para historia-dijo<br>-¿El crucero del amor?  
>-Para historia de la marina-dijo como si nada<br>-Señora Cope, le pagamos $150 mensuales, si solo pasa viendo televisión, lo sacaremos de esta escuela-dije seriamente  
>-Vaya a pagar mas en otra escuela si no le gusta-dijo desafiante-usted paga tarde y además se queja-dijo a la vez que entraba al salón.<p>

Ese día lleve mi solicitud llena al banco, estaba esperando al señor McCarty pero no llegaba, solo debía demostrarle que era bueno con los números y las personas…

-¿Sr. McCarty?-lo llame cuando entró-Tenga mi solicitud, me gustaría conversar con usted personalmente…  
>-Lo siento, estoy apurado, leeré su solicitud y lo llamaré si es necesario-dijo mientras entraba a su oficina.<p>

Al salir del banco, la vi, vi a aquella vagabunda y aun tenia mi oximetro en sus manos, la seguí y le quité mi maquina…

-Se te olvidó-dijo Eddie en cuanto me vió  
>-¿Que cosa?<br>-Vender esa cosa, ahora tienes dos-dijo señalándolas

No hace falta decir que Tanya estaba muy enojada, le conté la verdad, pero eso solo hizo que se enojara mas…


	4. ¿No confías en mi?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es la historia llevada al cine de Chris Gardner, solo me pertenece un mínimo de la trama.**

* * *

><p>Hoy era el cumpleaños de Eddie, mi pequeño estaba rebosante de alegría, junto con Tanya habíamos hecho un pequeño gasto en su regalo, le daríamos a nuestro hijo lo que quería…<p>

-Listo… ¡Aquí está!-le dijimos Tanya y yo al unísono.  
>-Wow, ¡un balón de baloncesto!- exclamó admirando el paquete redondo que tenía enfrente.<br>-Eddie… como sabes que es un balón, podría ser una granja de hormigas, un microscopio o un queso gigante-le dije bromeando  
>-No es cierto, gracias papá-dijo abrazándome-gracias mami-hizo lo mismo con Tanya y luego procedió a abrir su regalo…<br>-¿Puedes abrirlo?-le pregunté  
>-Claro papi, si soy bien fuerte-dijo riendo<p>

Tanya salió enojada al porche de la casa y yo la seguí dejando a Eddie entretenido con su regalo…

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunté  
>-No-respondió secamente<br>-¿Te conté lo que sucedió ayer? Es gracioso-dije tratando de suavizar el ambiente-Una vagabunda me robó una máquina, tuve…  
>-No importa-me interrumpió<br>-¿Que?  
>-Que no importa-repitió<br>-¿Por que me respondes así? ¿Por que dices que no importa?  
>-Porque cada día tienes una historia diferente-respondió mientras se iba<br>-Escucha Tanya-la intenté abrazar pero me evitó-tranquila, saldremos de esto, te juro que nos recuperaremos  
>-Lo has dicho mil veces-dijo enfadada- cuando me embaracé fue lo mismo…<br>-¿No confías en mí?-le pregunté  
>-¿Que importa? ¡No me interesa!-respondió y entro a casa.<p>

Me sentía mal, ni mi esposa confiaba en mi, era un asco de hombre… no entendía como Tanya me seguía soportando, no la merecía, ni a ella ni a Eddie…

-O-O-O-

Hacía un mes desde que entregué mi solicitud en el banco, empezaba a perder las esperanzas, hasta que un día vi al señor McCarty, salir apresuradamente del banco…

-¡Señor McCarty!-lo llamé  
>-¿Sí? Hola-me estrechó la mano<br>-¿Se acuerda de mi?-al ver que ponía su rostro en duda le recordé- Edward Cullen.  
>-Si, ¿que se le ofrece?<br>-Le traje mi solicitud para el curso hace un mes, y quería que me permitiera un momento para…  
>-Lo siento-me interrumpió-debo ir a Manhattan, cuídese-dijo mientras subía a un taxi, esta era mi oportunidad<br>-Señor McCarty, yo también voy a Manhattan, ¿compartimos el taxi?  
>-Está bien-respondió<br>-Gracias- dije sentándome en el asiento trasero junto a McCarty.

Le iba comentando al señor McCarty todo lo que sabía hacer, mis estudios en la marina, mi empeño escolar, todo, pero el señor McCarty no me prestaba atención alguna, estaba ensimismado en un cubo, como el que tenia Eddie…

-Señor McCarty, esto es muy importante para mi-le dije llamando su atención  
>-Oh, lo siento, es que este juguete, es muy complicado e imposible-dijo sonriendo<br>-Yo lo puedo hacer-comenté  
>-Es mentira, nadie puede hacerlo-dijo burlándose<br>-Estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo-repetí  
>-Claro que no-dijo muy seguro<br>-Déjeme verlo-le insistí

A regañadientes me entregó el juguete…

-jaja lo dejó todo revuelto-le dije  
>-Jajaja lo siento-se excusó<br>-Verá, los colores giran entorno a un eje, por lo que cada lado se guía por el color que está en la mitad-le expliqué

Me puse a girar los lados, mientras el señor McCarty me miraba fijamente, fueron unos quince minutos llenos de concentración, el taxi se detuvo, finalizando el recorrido, y yo terminé entregándole al señor McCarty el cubo completamente armado y con un rostro lleno de asombro…

-Son $17,10-dijo el taxista, el señor McCarty le pagó y salió aun asombrado. -¿Adonde lo llevo señor?-me preguntó

-Un par de calles, para allá-le señalé  
>-Bien…-dijo poniendo el taxi en marcha<p>

El taxímetro ya marcaba $8, revisé mi billetera, y me di cuenta que solamente llevaba $5 conmigo, debía hacer algo ahora…

El taxi se detuvo ante un semáforo, era mi oportunidad, tomé mi oximetro y salí corriendo, escuchaba a mi espalada los gritos del taxista enfurecido. Luego me di cuenta que me iba siguiendo con su taxi, así que corrí mas fuerte, me metí en la estación subterránea creyendo que ya no me seguiría pero me equivoqué, a pesar de estar obeso, el taxista me seguía, corriendo, por el subterráneo… un metro estaba cerrando sus puertas, lastimosamente entré solo yo mi oximetro se me cayó cuando la puerta hizo presión contra mi mano, a lo lejos pude ver al loco de la estación tomarlo y llevárselo…

Con unas cuantas monedas que tenía, llamé a Tanya para que pasara por Eddie a la escuela…

-Hola-contestó  
>-Hola Tanya, siento no haber llegado a tiempo-me disculpé<br>-Edward… perdí mi turno-dijo sollozando  
>-De verdad, lo lamento-me disculpé de nuevo -pero ya voy en camino, ¿como esta Eddie?-le pregunté<br>-Lo siento Edward, me voy y me llevo a Eddie conmigo…


	5. Un poco de esperanza

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas a casa, Tanya no me podía hacer esto y mucho menos levarse a mi hijo con ella… fue entonces que comencé a pensar en Thomas Jefferson y la declaración de la independencia, el habló de la libertad y la búsqueda de la felicidad, como podía asegurar que la felicidad es algo que solo debemos buscar y que quizás jamás podamos tener…

Cuando llegué a casa, tal como lo había dicho Tania, ni sus cosas ni las de Eddie se encontraban, me sentía el peor hombre del mundo al haber fallado como esposo y padre, al no poderle haber dado lo mejor a mi familia.

Estuve en estado catatónico, no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que sonó el teléfono, creí que era Tanya…

-Hola-contesté alterado  
>-¿Edward? Habla Emmett McCarty del banco-dijo el señor McCarty.<br>-Sí, por supuesto-una pequeña porción de esperanza crecía en mí- ¿Como esta?  
>-Muy bien –respondió -¿Aun quieres entrenarte?<br>-Por supuesto señor.  
>-Entonces, ven pasado mañana en la mañana, haremos entrevistas para el entrenamiento, ¿tienes con que anotar?<br>-Sí, un momento  
>-Está bien –dijo, busqué un lapicero, pero nada Tanya se había llevado todo. -¿Edward?<br>-Sí, sí adelante.  
>-Escribe este número para que llames a Rose, mi secretaria, ella te dará todos los detalles…<br>-Dígame…  
>-415-864-0256 y extensión 4296 –como no tenía con que anotar lo tuve que memorizar hasta encontrar un papel.-Llámala mañana.<br>-Sí señor, 415-864-0256 y extensión 4296 –dije –se lo agradezco mucho  
>-De nada, adiós.<p>

Corrí, de nuevo, hasta el minisúper de Alec por un papel y un lapicero…

-415-864-0256 y 4296, 415-864-0256 y 4296, 415-864-0256 y 4296, 415-864-0256 y 4296 –repetía una y otra vez.

En medio del camino, me encontré con Mike…

-Mike, ¿has visto a Tanya y a Eddie? –le pregunté  
>-No Edward, pero ¿viste el partido de los Lakers? Estuvo genial ¿no? –Justo en ese momento llegué al minisúper<br>-No lo vi-respondí mientras tomaba un papel y una pluma para anotar…  
>-¿No lo viste? ¡Estuvo genial!<br>-Disculpa, ¿vinieron Eddie y Tanya? –le pregunté a Alec  
>-No Edward –dijo mientras comenzaba a anotar el numero…<br>-Edward primero iban empatados, luego los tigres hicieron 119 y 120 en el tiempo extra, entonces Los Lakers faltando 17 segundos….  
>-Mike, ¡Mike! –Lo interrumpí –ahora no menciones números –le dije acabando de anotar el numero –me debes una apuesta –le recordé<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Me debes $14 –mencioné<br>-Está bien te los daré -respondió

Al siguiente día, fui a buscar a Tanya al trabajo…

-Oye, nunca más te vuelvas a llevar a mi hijo –la intercepté  
>-¡Déjame!-ordenó<br>-No vuelvas a llevarte a mi hijo –le repetí -te queda claro ¿o te lo explico? ¿Vas a dejarme?  
>-Sí –respondió – ¡Quiero irme! –Gritó<br>-Lárgate entonces, pero Eddie se queda conmigo.  
>-Tú fuiste quien nos obligó a irnos ¿recuerdas? –Me reprochó -¡Contigo ya no soy feliz!<br>-¡Entonces ve y se feliz! –Estaba dolido –pero Eddie se quedará conmigo

Tanya se marchó sin decirme nada. En la tarde fui por Eddie al kínder…

-Hola Eddie –lo abracé –ven vámonos a casa.  
>-¿Dónde está mamá? –me preguntó<br>-Ve por tus cosas hijos –traté de evadir el tema, pero Eddie era tan terco como yo  
>-Pero me dijo que iba a venir por mí –dijo<br>-Si ya lo sé, pero hace un rato hable con mamá y me dijo que pasara a verte ¿sí?  
>-Si –dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza yo le ayudé a ponerse la mochila y salimos.<br>-¿Dónde dormiré esta noche? –Me preguntó  
>-Te preguntaré una cosa Eddie, ¿eres feliz?<br>-¡Si papi! –Me brindó esa sonrisa que amaba de mi hijo –Dormirás conmigo –le respondí a su pregunta.

Esa noche comimos hamburguesas, era para lo único que me alcanzaba… Cuando acabamos de cenar tocaron la puerta…

-¿Cómo está señor Stanley? –saludé al portero  
>-Edward necesito la renta –dijo<br>-Si lo sé, te pagaré en dos semanas –le dije  
>-Edward, te sugiero que te mudes, a dos cuadras hay un motel ahí pagarías la mitad de lo que pagas aquí. Edward necesito que te vayas en la mañana…<p> 


	6. Entrevista

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es la historia llevada al cine de Chris Gardner, solo me pertenece un mínimo de la trama.**

* * *

><p><em>-Edward, te sugiero que te mudes, a dos cuadras hay un motel ahí pagarías la mitad de lo que pagas aquí. Edward necesito que te vayas en la mañana…<em>

-¿Y como se supone que encontraré algo para mañana? –pregunté irónicamente.

-No lo sé, pero mañana vendrán a pintar el departamento –respondió.

-Stanley, necesito más tiempo, ¿sabes qué? Yo lo pintaré –le propuse. –solo dame más tiempo, por mi hijo, te lo pido.

-Uhmm –suspiró –Está bien, solo unos días más y tú lo pintas –dijo mientras se iba.

Ahora si estaba en aprietos, tendría que mudarme a ese motel o mi Eddie dormiría en la calle. Al siguiente día no fui a trabajar. Stanley me trajo la pintura y comencé a pintar el departamento, al menos la señorita Weber, maestra de Eddie, no me estaba reclamando nada. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

-¿Edward Cullen? –preguntó un policía en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Qué sucede?

-Debe acompañarme a la delegación, suba al auto por las buenas-ordenó

Al llegar a la estación me llevaron a una oficina…

-Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen –le dije al policía que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

-Buen día señor Cullen, siéntese –ordenó –su detención se debe a la gran deuda que usted tiene con la oficina de impuestos –dijo pasándome un papel.

-¿Impuestos? –dije sin ver el papel –pero yo no tengo nada a mi nombre –le expliqué.

-Su auto está a su nombre –dijo –Señor Cullen, usted debe esa cantidad de dinero por multas e infracciones de este año.

-¡$925! –Suspiré –oiga ¿debo pagar todo ahora mismo?

-Tiene que pagar cada infracción o se quedará aquí.

-Es que ahora solamente tengo $600 –le dije

-Verificaré que puedo hacer, mientras tanto estará en una celda, le notificaremos a las 9:30 am.

-¿Qué? –pregunté

-Se quedará aquí hasta que esto se aclare –me informó

-No puedo quedarme debo pasar por mi hijo –le dije desesperado.

-Lo siento mucho, señor.

-Escuche, tengo una entrevista de trabajo a las 10:15, si no me presento…

-Ya le dije señor Cullen, y respecto a su hijo tiene derecho a cinco minutos para llamar a alguien –y diciendo esto se marchó.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que llamar y pedirle un favor a la persona que más odiaba en estos momentos.

-Ahora que quieres –me respondió Tanya

-Hola, ¿puedes ir por Eddie a la escuela? yo no puedo pasar por él, solo esta noche. –le pedí

-¿Qué te paso? –preguntó

-Solo hoy Tanya –dije ignorando su pregunta –mañana yo pasaré por él.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No, lo llevaré primero al parque y luego lo llevaré a tu casa –dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Está bien, llévalo mañana a las 7pm, gracias. –corté

Al siguiente día a la 10am recién me dejaron salir, tuve que correr hasta el banco, porque no tenía para el taxi, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para ponerme mi traje así que fui con mi ropa manchada de pintura, bueno mi pantalón, porque no tenía camiseta. Cuando llegué tuve que esperar hasta que dijeran mi nombre.

-Señor Cullen –llamó una secretaria bajita y con el cabello en punta.

-Sí, soy yo –dije poniéndome de pie.

-Sígame –dijo sonriente mientras me guiaba por departamento lleno de cubículos y personas hablando por teléfono. –Edward Cullen –anunció la secretaria al grupo de hombres que estaba en la oficina principal.

-Soy Edward Cullen ¿Qué tal? –dije dándole la mano a cada uno de los hombres, entre ellos estaba Emmett McCarty. –Estuve pensando alguna excusa para explicar el porqué de mi ropa y al no tener nada les diré la verdad –les dije sonriendo – la verdad es que me arrestaron porque no pagué mis infracciones.

-¿Infracciones? –dijo Emmett riendo sonoramente. – ¿En serio?

-Sí, y vine corriendo desde la estación de policías. –secundé sus risas.

-¿Qué hacía antes de que lo arrestaran? –me pregunto el hombre cuyo membrete decía Carlisle McCarty.

-Estaba pintando mi departamento –respondí.

-¿Ya se secó? –preguntó

-Eso espero –sonreí

-Emmett dice que usted tiene determinación –dijo el que se llamaba Jasper.

-SÍ –respondió Emmett – Estuvo esperando afuera de mi oficina por más de un mes.

-Así es –respondí

-Y también dijo que usted es listo –dijo Carlisle McCarty.

-Sí, creo ser listo.

-Y quiere aprender de este negocio.

-Así es.

-¿Ya se puso aprender por su cuenta? –preguntó Jasper McCarty.

-Por supuesto.

-Emmett.

-¿Sí? –contestó Emmett

-¿Cuántas veces has visto a Edward? –le preguntó Carlisle.

-No lo sé, demasiadas veces –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Siempre está vestido así?

-No Carlisle –le respondió –usa traje y corbata.

-ok fue el primero en todas su clases –dijo leyendo mi currículo.

-¿Puedo decir algo? –Asintieron –soy el tipo de persona que si no se algo le responderé que no lo sé, pero le apuesto que investigaré a fondo hasta encontrar esa respuesta.

-Edward, ¿Qué pensarías si contratara a alguien sin camisa? –preguntó Jasper.

-Pues, pensaría que tiene unos pantalones magníficos. –y los tres estallaron en risas.

-Bien Edward, déjame decirte que aprobaste la entrevista, participarás en el programa de entrenamiento, solamente que el entrenamiento no es pagado, y recuerda que de quinientas personas, solamente veinte pasaran a trabajar aquí.

-Sí señor gracias, con permiso –dije disconforme, necesitaba dinero y este entrenamiento duraba tres meses, que haría tres meses sin dinero.

-Hey Edward –me llamó Emmett al llegar al ascensor. –No sé cómo lo hiciste, y vestido de obrero, pero causaste buena impresión. –me felicitó.

-Gracias señor McCarty.

-Puedes decirme Emmett, hasta luego –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Sí, yo te aviso Emmett.

-¿Tú me avisas? –preguntó

-Sí, mañana te diré si acepto o…

-¿Qué dices? Estuviste genial –me interrumpió.

-Es que no hay paga –le dije – yo no lo sabía, mi economía está por los suelos y necesito tener dinero mientras hago esto.

-¿Qué? Si te arrepientes ¿Sabes cómo quedaré ante los socios?

-Sí dirán que eres un idiota –le dije

-Sí dirán que soy un idiota –sonrió –avísame esta noche. –dijo yéndose.

No había salario, ni nada que me garantizara que conseguiría el empleo, ¿qué hago ahora?

-Lo siento –dijo una chica que se había tropezado conmigo.

-No discúlpame tu a mí, venía distraído –dije agachándome ayudándola a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Edward? –preguntó y yo levanté la vista, era ella, mi hermosa Bella.


End file.
